


Yes, My Queen

by zenzeromante



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Realism, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Sex, i literally don't know how else to tag that, this is just Shion fingering Touji's heart with some arrows in a dream live
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/zenzeromante
Summary: Touji avvertiva qualcosa premergli contro il petto. Ogni volta che tentava di prendere un respiro, quel qualcosa si sollevava e gli restava incastrato in gola, lasciandosi dietro un sapore amaro che faceva sorgere un’insolita sete, non di acqua ma di qualcos’altro – qualcosa che Touji non aveva mai assaggiato ma che desiderava con tanta intensità da tremare. In quei momenti, respirare diventava sempre complicato, e le sue mani cominciavano a sudare per colpa di una sensazione che, Touji l’aveva scoperto da poco, si chiamava nervosismo.
Relationships: Harimiya Touji/Mikekado Shion





	Yes, My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> SENTITE... non fate domande su questa cosa, l'ho scritta contro la mia volontà per colpa di una cosa terribile chiamata COW-T. Tutto sommato però il testo mi piace e quindi lo posto lo stesso (amen).
> 
> La storia è ambientata vagamente nella parte 1, anche perché non ho ancora recuperato la parte 2.

Quella mattina, Shion l’aveva svegliato presto, più del solito, e gli aveva offerto la sua maschera per le live. Poi se n’era andato, ondeggiando sul _toc toc_ dei suoi tacchi, con i lunghi capelli color oleandro che gli ricadevano sulle spalle – un invito silenzioso che Touji non poteva rifiutare. Era redatto nelle regole #17 e #65 della famiglia Harimiya: rispettare i senpai, non lasciare spazio all’incertezza.

Touji se lo ripeté mentalmente una, due volte, e alla terza il tremore alle sue mani, il calore asfissiante sul viso sembrarono assopirsi. Restò solo una strana elettricità – l’avvertiva in tutto il corpo, un’adrenalina incontrollabile mai sperimentata prima. L’aveva sentita per la prima volta insieme all’umiliazione della live di fine semestre, insieme a quella vergogna che ancora pesava sulle sue spalle, insistente, e gli ricordava che aveva già fallito una volta e che poteva succedere di nuovo.

Era una sensazione nuova – non piacevole, ma nuova. Gli era penetrata così a fondo da impedirgli di scordarla, da spronarlo a superarla. Era come un amo incastrato nel retro della sua gola: bastava una parola, un saluto, un comando da parte di Shion perché l’amo venisse tirato e i ricordi gli piovessero addosso come una cascata, lasciandolo travolto da quel mare incomprensibile di emozioni che sgorgavano da dentro il suo petto.

Ormai erano partner: la caduta di Touji aveva influenzato anche Shion. E secondo la regola #29 della famiglia Harimiya, Touji non se lo sarebbe mai potuto perdonare. Non solo aveva umiliato se stesso in pubblico, davanti a suo padre persino, ma aveva permesso che quell’onta macchiasse anche l’immagine immacolata del suo senpai.

Ora, ogni volta che si trovava nella sua stessa stanza, nelle sue vicinanze, le emozioni riprendevano a fiorire dentro di lui, in un mix di sensi di colpa, rabbia, insoddisfazione, e qualcos’altro che Touji non riusciva a comprendere, ma su cui Shion si appoggiava, costantemente, per fargli eseguire i suoi comandi.

Ed era per quel motivo che, poche ore dopo, Touji si trovava in piedi davanti ad una stanza semivuota, decorata solo da un grande letto a baldacchino – il più grande che Touji avesse mai visto – e delle ampie finestre tinte del colore rosato di un’alba artificiale. Le finestre erano aperte, ma da esse non entrava né vento né aria; l’unico movimento veniva da dietro le tende a vela, schiuse su uno spicchio di letto, sopra al quale Shion riposava sdraiato sullo stomaco, intendo a leggere un libro scritto senza inchiostro.

I sogni di Shion erano sempre così: bagnati di rosa e lilla e viola, intrisi della sua silenziosa presenza, e allo stesso tempo vuoti e impenetrabili, nascosti dietro a una porta invisibile che Touji poteva avvertire ma non individuare.

Quella sensazione gli ricordava di essere in un sogno. A volte, persino in un incubo.

Shion indossava una corta veste da notte, di quelle che Touji aveva visto di sfuggita nei giornaletti dei suoi compagni di classe e aveva poi cercato di dimenticare senza troppo successo. La stoffa, delicata persino alla vista, si adagiava perfettamente alla schiena di Shion, appena incurvata, e si modellava sui suoi fianchi, per poi incresparsi appena più sotto, sulle sue cosce quasi completamente esposte.

Touji barcollò all’indietro.

Allora Shion si accorse della sua presenza. Chiuse il libro che aveva tra le mani e, come un gatto dispettoso, lo lasciò scivolare giù dal letto, a terra, senza alcun rumore. Poi si girò tra le soffici lenzuola, tra i movimenti ipnotici della sua veste e dei suoi fianchi, e allungò una mano delicata verso Touji. Le sue unghie, smaltate di viola e decorate con brillantini, erano ammalianti e pericolose come quelle di una tigre, e le sue dita erano appena piegate, pronte per ricevere il baciamano di un gentiluomo.

Ed eccolo il suo amo.

Touji avvertiva qualcosa premergli contro il petto. Ogni volta che tentava di prendere un respiro, quel qualcosa si sollevava e gli restava incastrato in gola, lasciandosi dietro un sapore amaro che faceva sorgere un’insolita sete, non di acqua ma di qualcos’altro – qualcosa che Touji non aveva mai assaggiato ma che desiderava con tanta intensità da tremare. In quei momenti, respirare diventava sempre complicato, e le sue mani cominciavano a sudare per colpa di una sensazione che, Touji l’aveva scoperto da poco, si chiamava _nervosismo_.

Shion gli mostrò un’espressione indecifrabile. «Vieni, Touji» gli disse. «Non farmi aspettare ancora.»

Touji fissò la sua mano e deglutì rumorosamente. Ricordava l’ultima volta che, in sogno, aveva toccato Shion e si era lasciato toccare a sua volta: con una semplice pressione i suoi segreti, i suoi ricordi erano scivolati via dalla sua presa e l’avevano lasciato spoglio, ben oltre la nudità fisica, davanti agli occhi di Shion.

Shion, che gli mostrò un sorriso felino. «Non hai più niente da nascondere» disse di nuovo, la voce bassa, una delicata cantilena. «Cos’hai da perdere?»

Touji fu costretto a distogliere lo sguardo. Si pulì le mani sulla propria maglia – un pigiama giallo, della stessa stoffa pregiata delle lenzuola – e fece uno, due, tre passi avanti, fino a che non fu di fronte al letto.

«Con—Con permesso» balbettò, e fece per poggiare un ginocchio contro il materasso, quando la mano di Shion, rapida e forte, si aggrappò ai suoi abiti e lo spinse giù nel letto.

Touji cadde tra il cumulo di cuscini, sul letto soffice e duro al tempo stesso. Gli dava la possibilità di sprofondare nella morbidezza del materasso, eppure allo stesso tempo lo teneva sospeso nell’aria. Gli sembrava di essere sospeso tra le nuvole.

«Ti piace?» chiese Shion. «La mia stanza.»

«N-No, sì, il letto è sicuramente, ehm…» si schiarì la voce «di ottima manifattura.»

Shion rise alle sue parole e scivolò via dal suo fianco. I suoi movimenti erano delicati, ma non artificiosi né innaturali. Sembrava più che altro che il suo corpo fosse stato cresciuto, educato per muoversi in quel modo; e ora, dopo diciassette anni, l’educazione che si portava alle spalle continuava a seguirlo in ogni minimo gesto. Era una completa distrazione: un gomito piegato, il movimento di una spalla, il leggero pulsare di una vena sul collo; e poi la curva dei fianchi, accentuata dalla stoffa delicata della veste, e un’altra rotondità, appena più in basso sulla sua schiena, che Touji sapeva di non poter e non dover fissare.

Chiuse gli occhi, secco, e si accorse dell’errore appena commesso.

Si era lasciato distrarre dai movimenti di Shion senza capire _perché_ li stesse compiendo, senza cercare di decifrare le sue intenzioni. Aveva giocato una partita a scacchi concentrandosi sulle pedine sbagliate, e ora si ritrovava davanti l’annuncio inaspettato di uno scacco matto.

Perché, ecco, Shion era scivolata tra le sue gambe – tra le gambe di _Touji_ –, e riposava ora con il busto poggiato sul suo ventre, le braccia piegate sul suo petto e raccolte al centro per sostenere il suo mento. Ora lo fissava intensamente, dritto negli occhi, lasciando dondolare le gambe dietro di sé con gioia infantile.

Touji non ricordava più come si facesse a respirare.

«Sei rigido» disse Shion.

Touji sbiancò, incespicò in un respiro, e poi sentì una vampata di calore tingergli il volto. «D-D—Dove?»

Il viso di Shion si spezzò in un sorriso divertito. « _Dove_?» ripeté, lento e curioso, mentre con le mani si premeva sul petto di Touji per sollevarsi, abbassare lo sguardo, e—

«Mikekado-senpai!» Touji l’afferrò rapido per le spalle e lo trattenne contro di sé. Solo allora, sotto l’espressione divertita di Shion, sembrò capire la gravità della situazione.

Touji era steso su un letto non suo e tra le braccia stringeva Shion, suo partner e senpai, vestito in una semplice veste di seta lilla che lasciava nude le sue braccia pallide e le sue gambe lisce. Sotto le sue mani Touji avvertiva la sensazione della sua pelle calda, e a ogni respiro i loro petti si sfioravano, lentamente all’inizio, e poi sempre più rapidi per colpa dell’agitazione, dell’adrenalina, dell’imbarazzo. Il tutto sotto lo sguardo attento di un’alba rosata, senza il prospetto di una futura vita insieme.

Touji aveva appena infranto la regola #73 della famiglia Harimiya: non giacere con nessuno al di fuori del matrimonio.

Quando se ne accorse, un dolore muto lo colpì al petto e tre frecce gli si conficcarono nel cuore.

Shion le sfiorò lentamente con un dito, partendo dalla cocca, vibrante nell’aria, fino ad arrivare alla base infilata tra la carne di Touji.

«Solo tre?» disse Shion. Sembrava deluso. «Sono meno dell’altra volta.» Nella sua voce c’era l’eco in un broncio, rincarato dal leggero arricciarsi delle sue labbra. Era chiaro che la mancanza di una o due frecce l’avesse offeso, e al solo pensiero il petto di Touji riprese a pulsare.

I suoi muscoli si richiusero come una bocca attorno alle punte delle frecce. Erano incastrate dentro di lui in una posizione scomoda; ad ogni respiro la ferita si apriva, si chiudeva, e poi si apriva di nuovo, spingendo le frecce sempre più a fondo dentro di lui. E forse non era solo colpa del suo respiro, ma anche di Shion, della sua mano e delle sue dita che continuavano a giocare con le asticelle delle frecce, pizzicandole e accarezzandole per vederle tremare e sobbalzare. Le studiava come se volesse capire come tirarle fuori, eppure, muovendole con le dita, si ritrovava a farle ruotare, rigirare, muoversi dentro di lui, strisciando contro le pareti sensibili e gonfie del suo petto.

Respirare stava diventando sempre più difficile. Parlare, impossibile.

E le frecce erano il minore dei suoi problemi.

Shion, ancora sul suo petto, era snello e magro, sì, ma non minuto. Touji lo sentiva gravare su di sé, contro il proprio sterno, contro il proprio diaframma, permettendogli di respirare solo tramite brevi, corti singhiozzi. Eppure, Touji avrebbe forse preferito non respirare affatto. Ad ogni singhiozzo di fiato, Touji avvertiva chiaro e forte il profumo di Shion, intenso come quello di un fiore all’apice della sua fioritura, e cercava vanamente di sfuggirvi. Sapeva di non poterlo assaggiare, di non avere il _permesso_ di assaggiarlo; non se lo meritava e probabilmente non se lo sarebbe meritato nemmeno dietro una firma sulle carte ufficiali del matrimonio.

Ma più cercava di sfuggirne – per non infangare ancor di più il nome di Shion, per non ungerlo dei suoi peccati – più il peso di Shion sembrava aumentare, spingendolo a prendere un altro minuscolo respiro, appena più rapido, appena più profondo – e tanto bastava perché Touji cedesse e si crogiolasse nel tiepido odore di un fiore maturo.

«Non fare il drammatico» disse Shion, vedendolo incespicare nei suoi respiri. «Non fanno così male.»

«N-No, solo—»

Shion lo interruppe. «Se vuoi posso toglierle.»

«Oh» ansimò Touji, sorpreso. «Ti—Ti ringrazio, Mikekado-senpai.»

Shion gli lanciò un’occhiata imperscrutabile e si sollevò dal suo petto. Si sistemò a sedere sul suo bacino, le gambe raccolte sotto di sé, ai lati dei fianchi di Touji, con la veste da notte sollevata sulle pallide ginocchia piegate e puntate contro il materasso.

Touji si coprì il viso con le mani.

«Non riesci a guardare?» chiese Shion.

Touji inciampò nuovamente nella sua voce. «C-Cosa?»

«Le frecce. Cos’altro?» domandò Shion. Poi, con la voce appena più bassa: «Oggi ti vedo distratto, Touji. Non ti va di allenarti con me?».

«No—!» esclamò Touji, portando le mani avanti e agitando piano il capo. «Non è assolutamente come pensi, Mikekado-senpai!»

«No? Se lo dici tu, allora…» Shion gli afferrò i polsi e guidò le sue mani più in basso, verso le sue stesse cosce. «Lasciami lavorare, mh?»

Touji non ebbe tempo di ribellarsi o imbarazzarsi perché subito dopo Shion affondò con un dito dentro tra la sua carne lacerata e si fece largo tra tendini e nervi per raggiungere il punto d’incontro delle tre frecce. Lì, piegando il dito in un uncino, si creò un ulteriore spazio, dentro al quale lasciò scivolare un secondo dito.

Dal suo petto non usciva né il sangue marcio né gli odori putridi che Touji collegava alle interiora di una persona; l’unica cosa era il viscido rumore di bagnato, delle sue pareti che, pulsanti, si richiudevano attorno alle dita di Shion, e Shion stesso che, con malvagio divertimento, si lasciava andare in brevi sospiri – risate trattenute – ogni qualvolta le sue dita scivolavano dentro il corpo di Touji, aprendolo per suo semplice desiderio personale.

Touji non sentiva dolore, solo un’insistente pressione – il bisogno di essere richiuso, svuotato e riempito al tempo stesso. Tentò di dirlo ad alta voce una, due volte, ma quando apriva la bocca, dal fondo della sua gola sfuggivano solo brevi suoni, alcuni gorgoglii, qualche gemito, che Shion accompagnava con un sospiro soddisfatto.

«Sei quasi pronto» gli disse, la voce ansante, un basso sussurro. Ormai aveva tre dita dentro di lui, il polso piegato per adattarsi alla scomoda posizione. «Prendi un respiro profondo.»

Touji inspirò per un lungo secondo. Poi, socchiudendo gli occhi, lasciò che l’aria gli sfuggisse lentamente dai polmoni – mentre Shion strappava via la prima freccia.

Il corpo di Touji si incurvò all’improvviso, come fulminato da una rapida scossa, e subito dopo prese a tremare, mentre lunghi brividi gli riempivano la pelle partendo dalla ferita sul suo petto, ora forse ancora più aperta di poco prima. Le sue dita affondarono nelle cosce di Shion e solo più tardi, quando scese dal picco di adrenalina, sembrò accorgersi di quel gesto disdicevole.

Si affrettò ad allontanare le mani, arrossendo sulle guance e balbettando delle scuse alla cieca.

Shion sbuffò una risata. La freccia che aveva in mano era limpida, come nuova, e nel momento in cui Shion aprì il palmo, questa scomparve nel nulla.

«Ha fatto male?» domandò Shion, tornando a rigirare le dita dentro al suo petto.

«Mi-Mikekado-senp—»

«Allora possiamo rifarlo.»

Togliere la seconda freccia fu forse persino peggiore. La carne del suo petto pulsava, quasi ansante, indolenzita e intorpidita dallo sforzo appena compiuto. Shion sembrò accorgersene perché rallentò i gesti, sostituendo la rapidità di poco prima con lunghe carezze, con leggeri massaggi, sfiorando coi polpastrelli le sue pareti stremate.

Touji accompagnò ogni movimento con un basso ansito. Il suo corpo tremava, più forte di prima, e i tremori si spargevano in tutto il corpo, giù per le sue vene, lungo i più piccoli recettori nervosi. Era una sensazione terrificante: il suo corpo aveva cessato di obbedirgli e ora rispondeva solo alle misteriose intenzioni di Shion.

«Mikekado-senpai…» lo chiamò senza fiato.

«Sì, Touji?»

«Che tipo—Che tipo di allenamento è, questo?»

Il viso di Shion si piegò in un altro sorriso. «Come, non lo sai?»

No, Touji non lo sapeva, e Shion gli impedì di indagare oltre, affondando con le dita ancora più a fondo, aprendo ancora di più la sua carne, fino a che la seconda freccia non fu fuori dal suo corpo, e Touji ricadde sfinito con la testa tra i cuscini.

Shion, inginocchiato sopra di lui, bagnato dalla luce dell’alba, brillava di una gioia indescrivibile – quella di una regina estasiata dall’aver ricevuto in dono il cuore del suo amato cavaliere.

«Sei pronto per l’ultimo sforzo?»

Touji era sicuro di aver infranto almeno otto o nove regole in quella semplice mattina, ma al momento non era sicuro di ricordarle né di aver _bisogno_ di ricordarle. Così chinò il capo, chiuse gli occhi e strinse più forte le cosce di Shion.

«Sì, mia regina» disse solo, donando il proprio corpo alle Sue mani. 


End file.
